Two Doors Down
by lemmonpie
Summary: When Bella moves into Edward's apartment building he's just a gamer who's afraid of talking to girls, but what happens when he realizes that she's the only girl he wants to talk to? Lemons ahead. Enjoy!
1. The girl next door

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any **__**Twilight characters, but, of course, I own my imagination…and my love for geeks.**_

_**AN: this was supposed to be my entry for the Geekward Shuffle Chalenge, but I didn't make it on time to submit and this idea just didn't leave until I sat down to write it! It's inspired by "Two Doors Down" by Mystery Jets. So, enjoy it and please review!**_

_**--**_

"_**Two Doors Down" by Mystery Jets**_

I think I'm in love,  
With the girl next door  
It's driving me crazy  
I can't take it anymore  
I hear her playing the drums late at night  
The neighbours complain but that's the kind of girl I like

And maybe I should call her up  
And buy her a round  
Maybe I should move to another town  
But when I hear those drums late at night  
I know I'm in love  
With a girl who lives  
Two Doors Down  
I think I'm in love with a girl who lives  
Two Doors Down  
I think I'm in love with a girl who lives  
Two Doors Down  
I think I'm in love with a girl who lives  
Two Doors Down  
I think I'm in love

She and her friends sit at the back of the bus  
But I'm always to shy to work the courage up  
I hear that she likes to dance around the room  
To a worn out 12" of Marquee Moon

And maybe I should say "What's up?"  
And buy her a round  
Or take her for a spin around the town  
Cos when I hear those drums late at night  
I know I'm in love  
With a girl who lives  
Two Doors Down  
I think I'm in love with a girl who lives  
Two Doors Down  
I think I'm in love with a girl who lives  
Two Doors Down  
I think I'm in love with a girl who lives  
Two Doors Down  
I think I'm in love with a girl who lives  
Two Doors Down  
I think I'm in love  
Two Doors Down  
I think I'm in love  
I think I'm in love with a girl who lives  
Two Doors Down  
I think I'm in love  
Two Doors Down  
I think I'm in love  
I think I'm in love with a girl who lives  
Two Doors Down  
I think I'm in love with a girl who lives

And maybe I should call her up  
And buy her a round  
And one day we could move to another town  
Cos when I hear those drums late at night  
I know I'm in love  
In love with a girl who lives  
Two Doors Down  
I think I'm in love with a girl who lives  
Two Doors Down  
I think I'm in love with a girl who lives  
Two Doors Down  
I think I'm in love with a girl who lives  
Two Doors Down  
I think I'm in love with a girl who lives  
Two Doors Down  
I think I'm in love  
Two Doors Down  
I think I'm in love  
I think I'm in love with a girl who lives  
Two Doors Down  
I think I'm in love  
Two Doors Down  
I think I'm in love  
I think I'm in love with a girl who lives  
Two Doors Down

I think I'm in love with a girl who lives

_--_

**EPOV**

It was Friday afternoon and I was done for the week, I drove my Volvo from campus to my small apartment and contemplated what to do for the weekend, since I didn't really had friends around, my best friend Jasper was going back home to Texas for his mother's birthday, taking Alice, my little sister and his girlfriend of two years with him. At first I was pissed at him for wanting to date my younger, fresh out of high school sister, but then I saw he was going to be good to her and they would both be happy together, now, a few years later, I can see it.

Jasper and I go to Dartmouth, I'm a Computer Science major and he's Engineering Major, Alice on the other hand, always had a talent for fashion and at twenty one, she owns a clothes and make up small store off campus, five blocks from where I live.

I made it to my apartment and went straight to shower, relaxing under the stream of hot water; I dried off and putted on my pajamas, an old pair of sweat pants and an old white t-shirt. I made some mac'n'cheese for myself and dropped down on the couch to see if I could finish _Left 4 Dead _before going to bed. Sad, but at twenty three, my best plan for a Friday night was eating and battling zombies until I fell asleep. Alice was right, I needed a life outside school, games and occasional work, and she insisted I needed a girlfriend. I wasn't so sure about that, I had a girlfriend before and Tanya destroyed me, Alice was right about her too, but of course, Alice was always right somehow.

I finished the game, shooting two monster sized zombies repeatedly, resulting in my only surviving character wining the game, I didn't think that was wining, his only achievement was not dying, but the developers know better than us, the gamers. I washed the dinner bowl, brushed my teeth and crawled to bed; falling asleep seconds after my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning at 9 and had some cereal for breakfast; I got dressed in jeans, my blue Converse and my Batman t-shirt and headed for the store. The streets were almost empty, most people here were collage students like me, but they were surely still asleep or too hang over to go out in the sunlight, I got to the store and bought bread, some cookies, apples, mouthwash and shampoo. I paid and walked back home, noticing the rusty red old truck that was parked next to my Volvo. I observed the vehicle until I saw the girl moving boxes from the bed of the truck to the ground. She was average in height and weight but there's was nothing average about the rest of her, she had flowing brunette hair, pale skin, a heart-shaped face, big chocolate eyes and a nice rack. Well, I might be a geek, but I'm still a man. She was wearing fitted blue jeans, a dark gray v-neck tee and burgundy low top Converse shoes too.

I thought about offering my help, but as I can't talk to girls other than my sister, I didn't speak to her, not wanting to make a fool of myself seconds after meeting her. As I walked up to my door, I saw the door to the empty apartment two doors down from mine open and I could see inside a big, purple drum set sitting in the middle of what might be the living room.

It was the afternoon and I was sitting on my dark blue couch playing _Uncharted 2_ when a soft knock on my door distracted me and I got killed. It was weird, nobody knocked on my door, much less if Jasper and Alice were out of town.

I got to the door and opened it to look into the brightest, most lovely eyes I've ever seen.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, my name is Bella, I just moved in, two doors down" she said shyly.

"Don't worry, I'm Edward" I said extending my hand to shake. She took it and I felt this strange electric current in her touch "how can I help you?" I stammered.

"I was wondering if I could borrow a screw driver?" she asked softly.

"Oh, of course, come on in" I said, moving in so she could come into my apartment "which kind do you need?"

"Um, a Phillips" she said, and I was surprised to see she knew they were different kinds of screwdrivers.

"I'll go get you one" she walked into my apartment and I went to the kitchen to get her the screw driver. I came back to the living room and handed her the tool. I liked seeing her in my home, don't know why.

"Here you go" I said handing her the tool with a small smile.

"Thank you, I'll give it back tomorrow" she smiled up at me and my heart stopped.

"Don't worry" I stammered and she headed for the door.

"Ok, I like your shirt, by the way"

"You like Batman?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he's a good superhero" she smirked and walked out "thanks for the screw driver".

"You're welcome" I nodded "and it's nice to meet you"

"You too, Edward" she smirked, maybe like she was flirting and went into her apartment.

And her saying my name went straight to my shaft.

--

_**Review please! I'll have more chapters ready for you!**_


	2. Icecream induced brain frost

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any **__**Twilight characters, but, of course, I own my imagination…and my love for geeks.**_

_**AN: I'm so grateful for all the reviews, favorites and alerts this story has been getting, they mean a lot and, even if I plan this one to be short, they are a great incentive!! Hope you like this new chapter!**_

_**--**_

_**EPOV**_

I woke up on Sunday and stretched in bed, I had a hard time falling asleep last night, I couldn't keep Bella out of my thoughts and I kept hearing her playing drums at night. Don't get me wrong, she sounded great and while I heard her I even thought I had found the girl Alice was always bantering about, the one perfect for me. But that was just Alice, a girl pretty as Bella won't take a second look at me anyway.

I was halfway through breakfast when I heard that same soft knocking on my door that caused me to die yesterday, well in video game at least. I came to answer the door and opened it to look at Bella; she had a pair of black yoga pants, a t-shirt with a blue design and green flip-flops. Her eyes ranked up and down on me and I noticed I was still in my pajamas; my face flamed with that realization.

"Good morning" she smiled.

"Um, hi" I stammered again, _what was up with that?_

"I came to return your screwdriver" she said holding the tool while I moved to the side so she could come in "thank you, I think I lost mine in the moving"

"You're welcome" I smiled shyly as I took it from her hand, again feeling that weir electric current.

"Oh, did I interrupt your breakfast?" she asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call a bowl of Fruit Loops a good breakfast anyway" I joked, making her laugh lightly "have you eaten something yet?" I asked, not knowing where the courage came from.

"Mm, no, no yet"

"Stay, have some breakfast and then you can carry on with moving, but you need to eat" I said, pleasantly surprised at myself. She nodded and walked into my small kitchen; I went to the cabinet and got her a bowl, poured some cereal into it and placed it in front of her while she sat on my breakfast bar.

"Thanks" she smiled and poured some milk in the bowl.

"So, why did you move here?" I asked. I liked this new boldness.

"Well, I transferred from the Arizona University to Dartmouth to continue my English Mayor and I didn't want to live on campus, so I found this apartment and I fell in love with it!"

"Oh, I go to Dartmouth too, I'm in Computers Major" I said proudly.

"It figures" she smirked, nodding to my Xbox 360, my PlayStation 3, my ihome dock on the kitchen counter and my MacBook Pro laptop on the couch.

"Guess it does" I blushed a bit.

"Don't worry, Macs are excellent, but I suck at video games!"

"You can't!" I contradicted "there's got to be some kind of game you're good at, like a _first person shooter_ or a _platforms_ game" I explained.

"Edward, I don't think I know what those are" she giggled, it was the cutest sound in the world. _Ok, I just turned into a chick…_

"See that tall tower of green cases?" I asked and she nodded "those are all my Xbox games, go pick one and I'll show you"

"Ok, I need a break anyway" she smiled and walked to the huge tower of games. She picked up _LittleBigPlanet_ because she thought _Sackboys _and_ Sackgirls_ looked cute. She laughed so hard when her _sackgirl_ hit my _sackboy_ with the remote control accessory.

We played for hours, having Chinese for lunch and talked about so many things, like, the town, my video games, her books, movies, music, even about Alice and Jasper, I mentioned Alice's store and she said she saw it driving around yesterday and that she wanted to check it out, she loved the window and the clothes she saw. It was easy to talk to her, I didn't know why, but I loved to talk to her, to listen to her and to see her struggle with the Xbox controller.

She left in the afternoon; she had to finish up the moving and getting her home in order to start class the next day. After that she came over to play a few more times and met Alice at the store, they both got along great since the beginning a d they were beginning to be like best friends but now I couldn't get Alice off my back about asking Bella on a date, I didn't because I wanted to wait, not because I didn't want to, I did, so much. I liked her, a lot, in many ways, some that even made me feel bad because we were friends.

Four months had gone by since Bella had moved into the building and we had become friends, during the week we walked to drove to campus together and studied, she even helped me with an essay I was having trouble writing, during the weekend we went walking around the town, went to the movies or hung out with Alice and Jasper. My Friday nights had definitely changed, Friday night was the best time of the week for me, Bella came over, we ordered pizza and played games till late, she was getting better at it too.

And tonight was Friday night, and that meant that she was coming over. She walked in while I was ordering pizza, pineapple was our favorite, and I saw her as she entered my kitchen and putted the two Ben & Jerry's pints she brought in the freezer, one was Neapolitan Dynamite and the other was Fossil Fuel, they were awesome!

"Hey" she said after I hung up and kissed my cheek, she started doing that like a month ago, I loved that gesture, I didn't know what it meant but it felt so good to have her lips on some part of my skin.

"Hi, pizza is on the way" I smiled.

"Great" she said, opening a coke.

"Don't you think two pints of Ben & Jerry's are a bit too much?" I laughed after taking a bottle out of the fridge for me.

"No, I plan to stay up late and beat you at _Resident Evil_!" she smirked.

"Ha, we'll see about that" I said poking lightly on her ribs. I had gotten so much confident and secure, I could talk to her, and I could even touch her without stammering or blushing. It was great.

The door bell rang and I went to get the pizza, I putted it on the breakfast bar that worked for all my meals. We ate and talked about school and stuff, Alice and she had gone shopping for a new couch for her and Jasper and somehow, Bella got dragged into shopping for clothes and shoes. She was now wearing a pair of gray Vans slips on she had bought with Alice, some skinny jeans that hugged her ass perfectly and a purple shirred v-neck tee. I had just arrived from school and had a shower so I was wearing dark jeans, my beat up black Converse shoes and my Wolverine t-shirt.

We were done with the pizza and we moved to the couch with two tablespoons and the two pins of ice-cream, we shared both flavors while we played _Resident Evil 5_ and I hated to say it but she was getting really good at it, I had to be careful now!

She had beaten me like she predicted and we were taking a break from the game, we sat on the couch and ate ice-cream when the most bizarre thing came out of her mouth.

"Edward, you don't have a girlfriend, right?" she asked quietly, looking at the Neapolitan Dynamite pint in her hand.

"Um, no" lame, know, but it was all I could say.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" she kept on looking at the ice-cream.

"Ah, yes, one" I was about to get into cardiac arrest…

"How long ago you broke up?"

"Mm, like eight months ago"

"Oh, ok" she smiled up at me and moved closer quick, crashing her lips to mine.

I was in heaven. That was it. I did have that cardiac arrest and I had passed out! There was no way this could be real.

I was wrong, this whole thing was true, and Bella was kissing me. Maybe her brain had frozen from all the ice-cream, but I didn't care, I snaked my right hand into her hair and pressed it to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to me and she moaned quietly, smiling into our kiss. She traced my lips and the kiss got stronger, needful, minutes later, she broke apart for air and I went to kiss her neck, it felt so, so good, but I had to ask what was happening.

"Bella, Bella, stop" I said and saw her smile fade. _Oh, what did I do?_

"What's wrong?" she asked in a small voice, it broke my heart.

"Nothing's wrong, I just want to know what are we doing"

"We're kissing" she answered, smirking.

"I know, but why?"

"I wanted to kiss you, for months, I thought you wanted too" she blushed, that blush always got to me, it looked innocent, but I knew it wasn't.

"Oh, I want too" I said, again with a confidence I didn't know I had or where had it came from.

I couldn't contain myself, I held the back of her head again and pulled her to me, kissing her hard and snaking my left arm around her hips to hold her to me. She climbed into mi lap and wrapped her arms around my neck, grinding her hips to mine. I moaned, I couldn't hold it in, but I didn't want it to be this way.

"Bella, love, hang on" I smiled and looked into her big, chocolate, lust reed eyes "I wanna take you on a real date first, is that ok?" she smiled and nodded, sliding down from me and picking up the spoon.

"Yeah, we can go on a date, but I pick the next game, killing zombies gets boring fast!" she smirked and jumped from the couch, walking to the pile of games next to the TV.

--

_**Review please! Reviews win you happy geeky Edwards!**_


	3. That was Earth shattering

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any **__**Twilight characters, but, of course, I own my imagination…and my love for geeks.**_

_**AN: Sorry for the delay! This is the chapter we were all waiting for… big LEMON at the end!! Enjoy!**_

_**--**_

**EPOV**

Saturday had rolled in and my date with Bella was tonight, I had that weird knot in my stomach that only came around finals, well, apparently it came for dating Bella too. I had a date with the one girl I wanted, yes, I had dates before but not like this, not knowing that the girl wanted me too, like Bella illustrated last night. It took all of my self control to ask her to stop, I didn't want to stop but I wanted to take her on a date, I wanted more that friends turning into a fuck buddies, I wanted Bella to my girlfriend.

So I made reservations at her favorite Italian restaurant in the morning and played _Batman Arkham Asylum_ to try to calm down my raging nerves. A few hours later, Jasper called, saying that Bella had told Alice that she had a date with me. It made me feel like a high school student, the line of gossip and my overly exited sister. Jasper told me to be calm, that everything would be fine and, of course, then he busted into a happy sing-song repeating _"Edward's gonna get lay, Edward's gonna get lay"_ for a few minutes.

I went to take a relaxing shower and try to find something in my wardrobe that could tagged as date wear. I came out with dark blue jeans, a light blue dress shirt and my dress shoes, which were practically new; I didn't have any occasions to wear them.

I had told Bella that I was picking her up at 5 p.m. to go to dinner, I was almost ready, I had a shower, I was dressed, I tried to tame my hair to no avail, it was hopeless but Bella seemed to like it that way, I grabbed my car keys, my wallet and headed out the door to knock on Bella's.

She opened the door wearing a tie-front flutter-sleeve dark blue dress, silver peep-toe flats and a blue clutch. She didn't know how much I loved her in blue, but Alice did, and I know she put this together to torture me during dinner. _Annoying little pixie. _Bella also had some black mascara, smoky eyeliner and sheer lip-gloss, and her hair was arranged in soft waves down her back.

"Hi" she smiled up at me and leaned up to plant a quick peck on my lips.

"Hey, you look stunning" I breathed.

"Thanks" she blushed "you look nice too"

I smiled and, with that bravery I still didn't know where it came from, I took her hand to go to my car. We drove to the restaurant in comfortable silence. When we got there, we sat and ordered talking about her shopping day with Alice, the ton of dresses she was forced to try on and the how Alice had reacted to her microscopic stash of makeup.

While we were eating desert, I was having chocolate mousse and she was eating a nice piece of strawberry cheesecake, I felt something soft rubbing up my calf. It was her foot, she had taken a shoe off and was rubbing her foot up my leg, I looked up at her and saw her smirking at me, her big brown eyes fixated on mine, expecting an answer.

"What is it, Edward?" she asked, playing innocent again.

"Um, nothing" ok, I stammered again, but I think I'm allowed to do so under this circumstance. I noticed she was done eating and so was I, so I paid the check and we went to the car to drive back home.

I had just closed my apartment door when Bella slammed me against it and kissed me hard on the lips. I was momentarily stunned and it took me a few extra seconds to respond, but when I did I snaked my hand into her soft hair and my other hand traveled to her hips to hold her against me. She moaned into me when I pressed my hips and my boner to her. I couldn't help being so hard so quick, I had dreamed about this for months, and apparently so had her.

We stumbled across the apartment and made it to the bed. I pressed Bella on the bed gently and landed over her, she was kissing my neck, making me groan as my hands wondered on her legs. She shook her flats off and pushed me on the cover, straddling my thighs, still kissing me. She started unbuttoning mi shirt and grinding her hips on mine. It was heaven.

My hands went straight to the dress tie on her side, sliding it open and moving the dress from her glorious body. She worked fast on my shirt and threw it on the floor. She looked at my torso, my stomach and my arms; she smiled and licked her lips, kissing her way down on me. I watched her finishing taking off her dress and I saw the navy blue satin push-up bra and matching boy shorts. I moaned just at the sight, she giggled and moved back on me, unbuckling my belt and pants and tugging them down and off my legs along with my black boxer briefs.

She stood there for a few seconds looking straight at my dick, and then she smirked up at me and licked her lips again. She kissed me once more and grabbed me lightly, moving her little hand up and down on me. I moaned loudly, my head falling back on the pillows, my eyes rolling back.

"Baby, I haven't even started on you" she whispered in my ear and I opened my eyes in time to see her move down my body and engulf my length into her mouth.

"Oh, God!" I moaned. I couldn't do anything else.

After a few minutes, I was shaking with need so bad, I moved my hand to her soft hair, tugging lightly. She moaned around me, something I wasn't expecting, she liked it. _Oh, God, I think I just got harder._

"Bella, stop, please" I breathed.

"I don't want to" she moaned and swallowed me again.

I couldn't take this anymore, so I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her my face again, I kissed her hard and moved so I was on top of her. I snaked my hand to her back, praying to be able to unclasp her bra. I did and threw it across the room, it was nice but I wanted it out of the way. I went down from her lips to her neck, to her collar bone and down to her breast. I loved them, they were the perfect size to fit in my palms, they were soft and scrumptious. I squeezed them softly and slowly kissed down Bella's body.

When I got to her boy shorts, I kissed both sides of her hip bone and pealed the garment from her. I moaned again, looking at her bare, soaked folds. I didn't hold back, I went straight to lick her, lapping lightly all over and then concentrating on her clit with the flat of my tongue. She screamed loudly and grabbed fistfuls of my bed sheets.

"You taste delicious, Bella" I groaned, looking into her eyes and went back to licking.

"You feel so good" she moaned while I inserted two fingers into her and moved them in sync with my tongue. She was panting and moaning constantly and I could feel her getting tighter, so I moved my fingers faster for an instant and took them out of her. She groaned and I kissed up her body, reaching her neck, kissing, licking and biting lightly. I felt her hand move to grab me and angle me to enter her.

"Bella, I –" I started, but I was interrupted by the best statement a man can hear.

"I'm on the pill, Edward, just get inside me, please" she begged, looking into my eyes. _Baby, you don't have to ask twice._

I did as told and pushed forward, I could feel her warmth from outside; I just didn't expect the burning heat that encased me as I entered her. I went slowly at first, moving almost all the way out before moving in again, she was moaning so loud, it was the best ego-buster ever.

"Harder, faster, anything, I'm so close" Bella moaned underneath me, wrapping one leg around my hips. I groaned, I could go so much deeper like this.

I complied, driving faster _and_ harder into her, growling and hearing the girl I wanted more than anything moan my name as her walls crumbled and squeezed hard around my shaft. I slammed my hips to hers one more time and came harder than ever, spilling inside Bella. _My Bella._

We were both panting on my bed, the covers all rumpled around us. Bella had her head on my chest, her right arm across my stomach; I was stroking that arm as I tried to catch my breath again.

"That was incredible!" she smirked at me, stretching to kiss my sweaty neck "the best I've ever had" she whispered in my ear. I grinned.

"That was Earth shattering" I smiled and kissed her forehead, noticing her breath go even as she started to fall asleep in my arms. It was the most amazing feeling, having the woman you love asleep in your arms.

"_I love you, Bella"_ I thought as I fell asleep, wrapped around her.

--

_**Review please!! Reviews win you Satisfied Geeky Edwards!! **_


	4. Good Morning!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any **__**Twilight characters, but, of course, I own my imagination…and my love for geeks.**_

_**AN: Sorry for the delay, I'm on vacation so I'm writing from the beach now! By the way, this is the last chapter on this story, but don´t worry, I'll come back to it sometimes!**_

_**--**_

_**EPOV**_

I woke slowly, the Sunday morning sunlight hitting me straight on the face, I palmed my bed sheets to find Bella, but my bed turned out to be empty. I stretched and sat on the bed, realizing I was naked and walking to my closet to grab a pair of gray old sweats.

Why would Bella go? Had she go to her apartment? Maybe I snored too much. When we were younger Emmett, my older brother, used to pick on me about my mild snoring. I walked slowly to my kitchen when I was assaulted by the best sight I could have seen.

Bella was at my apartment, in my kitchen, making the best smelling pancakes ever. She was wearing her dark blue satin boy shorts and the old white t-shirt I used for sleeping. She was unaware of my staring while she cooked and hummed to herself along with my ipod on the ihome over the counter. She looked amazing whirling around my kitchen, making breakfast in such a small amount of clothing.

She finally saw me while she poured some orange juice on two glasses over the breakfast bar. She stood there frozen for a second and then grinned at me, ranking her eyes over my poorly clad body. I loved that look on her eyes, like she was about to attack me, I felt the same way and now that I didn't have to hide how much I wanted her, how much I loved her, I could just roll with it.

"Good morning" I smiled, walking to stand in front of her.

"Morning, Edward" she smirked and locked her arms behind my neck, reaching on her tip toes to kiss me. This was great, I was so afraid that sleeping together turned our friendship into something awkward or weird.

I was just intending to have a sweet good morning kiss, but Bella seemed to have other plans, she crushed her lips to mine roughly, nibbling on my bottom lip. _Damn, that feels good_. I pushed her lightly to the breakfast bar, pressing my hips to her while her ass was digging into the breakfast bar, I thought that couldn't be comfortable, so I grabbed her hips and lifted her over the counter to sat her on it. I was taken by surprised when she wrapped her lovely legs around my hips and pushed me in, urging me against her warm center. I moaned, my morning wood was snuggled between Bella's legs and, while she kissed me, she was sliding my pants down with her feet.

"Wanna get back to bed again?" I smiled down at her.

"No, I think we are fine right here" she smirked and kissed me again, this time reaching down to grab me. It felt great, she moved her hand loosely up and down on me while kissing my neck. Apparently, this girl was every man's wet dream; she was sweet, smart and kinky_. Oh, my God, and she wanted me!_

I reached into her t-shirt, well, my t-shirt and pulled up and off her body, rubbing her gorgeous breast, leaving Bella in just her boy shorts on my breakfast bar. I grinned and toyed with the hem of her underwear, peeling it off her legs. I wanted to run my fingers through her sweet, wet folds but she took my hands and placed them behind her hips on the counter, leaning me in and above her.

"Don't tease me, you teased me enough last night" she whispered in my ear.

"Like you didn't tease me last night, I was about to explode!" I grinned into her neck "but if you don't want teasing, we might as well go on with it" I said, entering her slowly, hearing her moan softly, I loved that sound, it was perfection.

Bella wrapped both her legs on my hips while I was still moving in deep, slow thrusts and kissing and licking her neck. I was holding back, I wanted to last but this was starting to be too much, especially with Bella moaning constantly and pulling lightly on my hair, so I went along with genetics and, growling, I started a faster, harder rhythm that she seemed to appreciate, Bella started moaning louder if possible and meeting my moves with her hips.

Now I was doomed, I was so close to really explode that I almost didn't hear Bella scream, I was just aware that she had come because of her muscles squeezing deliciously around me. I kissed her again and came with a strong final thrust.

We grinned at each other and I kissed her lips again, helping her off the counter and setting her on her feet. She grabbed the t-shirt from the floor and slipped it on along with her shorts while I rolled my sweat pants up my legs. I grabbed both plates containing the chocolate chips pancakes Bella had made while I slept and moved them to the living room, as she carried the juice glasses.

We sat on the couch, eating breakfast and watching old X-Men cartoons, the pancakes were incredible, she was great making sweet things like muffins, cupcakes and cookies, but before I can get used to having this kind of mornings with Bella I had to ask her what was our situation now.

"Bella, I need to ask you something" I said, taking her hand.

"Of course, what is it, Edward?" she smiled up at me and I let go of a big breath I was holding.

"I was wondering about us, I don't want this to be just a fling or friends turning into friends with benefits or something like that, because I really like you, I want you to be my girlfriend, because I love you and—" I stopped rambling after realizing what I had just said. _Awesome, you fucked it!_

I felt like crying, I said I loved her, which was true but what if she ran out the door because she didn't feel the same way, what was I gonna do?

In that moment Bella surprised me like she always does, she took my face between her hands and kissed me lightly on the lips once and then she looked into my eyes, grinning.

"I love you too, Edward, and I do want to be your girlfriend" she smiled brightly and kissed me again. I couldn't believe it, she loved me, Bella loved me and wanted to be with me.

We were kissing and I was leaning Bella on the couch when her cell phone rang from inside her purse. She smiled and climbed off the couch.

"That's Alice's ringtone" she informed me with a smirk.

"Hey, Alice!" Bella greeted, climbing back on my lap.

"_You better tell me how the date went! Are you still at my brother's?"_ I could hear Alice happily clap her hands at the knowledge that Bella was now her 'sister'.

I was so happy, I had Bella and I didn't have to change my geek ways.

--

_**Review please!! Reviews win you happy Breakfast Edwards!**_


	5. Happy Valentine's Day, love!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any**____**Twilight characters, but, of course, I own my imagination…and my love for geeks.**_

_**AN: I told you guys that I would come back to this story sometimes, and what **__**better than Valentine's to do so, I know it was like a month ago, but I had finals all around that time… Lemons ahead, as usual… Enjoy!**_

_**--**_

**EPOV**

I woke up slowly to the sound of the alarm clock, feeling Bella's warm body next to mine in my bed, it was Friday morning and we had to get to class, more importantly, this weekend was Valentine's Day, our first one together, after the months we had spend dating.

I tried to get out of the bed but Bella made it impossible by pressing her scantly clothed ass into my morning wood, purring as she grinded into me.

"As much as I'd love to, we have to get to class, Bella" I reminded her.

"Fine, but I'm taking revenge against you for making me wait" she smiled sleepily and got off the bed, making her way to the bathroom to get ready for class. She brushed her teeth and kissed me once more before going next door to her apartment, to dress up and grab her book bag.

I had a quick shower and got ready for class in ten minutes, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and my Mario Bross One up Mushroom t-shirt, grabbing two berries and almonds granola bars from my pantry, I went to knock on Bella's door. She came out dressed in her favorite tight jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. As we drove to the campus we talked about our weekend, what we wanted to do and stuff.

We still had our Friday night tradition, pizza, ice-cream and video games, but we had added something to it, now Bella stayed over on Friday night, to sleep and not sleep, in my apartment. We woke up on Saturday morning and had a quick shower, just shower, breakfast and then Bella left for her lunch date with Alice while I hung out with Jasper, playing Silent Hill.

A few hours before our date I went to have a shower, I dressed up in my pair of dark fitted jeans, a simple white t-shit and a striped blue and gray shirt over it, with my blue Converse to finish the outfit out. _I have to stop Alice from going through my closet again._

I was picking Bella up for our Saturday night date at five p.m., we were going to the movies and then back to my apartment to have dinner. She opened the door in dark skinny jeans, a black cotton Henley tee and black Chucks. Her hair was down in waves over her left shoulder and she had black mascara and cherry lip gloss. She looked stunning, as always.

"Hi" she smiled and kissed me. I loved how she never hesitated on kissing me "Did you kill many bad things with Jasper?"

"Yes, we did" I said proudly. I loved to play with her, but Jazz and I had been playing video games together since the tender age of five "Happy Valentine's Day, love" I grinned, handing her the Hershey's Kisses Vintage Tin I got her, it was my first Valentine with a girlfriend ever, so I figured chocolate was the way to go.

"Happy Valentine's, Edward" she grinned and kissed me again "Thank you for the chocolates" she smiled. We drove to the movies, picked up our tickets and headed to the candy area holding hands.

"I want candy" Bella smiled.

"You always want candy" I said, picking up a box of M&Ms and a bag of Wild Berry Skittles.

"No, I always want you" she smirked "but now I want candy too"

I chuckled and bend down a bit to kiss her. We went to our sits and cuddle and ate candy trough the entire movie. I could never understand how could Bella and Alice eat so much sugar and still be skinny, it was beyond any reasoning.

We watched the movie and drove back to my apartment, where I had everything ready for us to make our Valentine's Day dinner. We were making Pasta, so I started to boil the water while Bella chopped some tomatoes and some basil. Twenty minutes later, we had our dinner ready and we were eating on my breakfast bar when Bella got closer to me.

"I have a surprise for you after dinner" she whispered in my ear.

"Really?" I smiled. She nodded looking right into my eyes.

"I'm done" I said and stood up, putting both our plates in the sink. She laughed at my rush.

"Go wait in the bedroom" she said, smirking up at me.

"Yes, ma'am!"

I sat on my bed, waiting for Bella. I had taken off my sneakers and my shirt and I was already painfully hard when she walked into my room, wearing just a lacy raspberry pink bra and matching boy shorts. She was a vision, absolutely striking. I stood up and took her in my arms, kissing her lips and going down to her neck.

"I take you like it then" she giggled as I kissed down her neck to her breasts.

"I love it" I groaned, sliding my hands down her back to cup her ass "I've never seen you wear pink" I said as I sat on the bed, pulling Bella on top of me.

"It's Valentine's Day, it had to be pink!" she grinned down at me and kissed my lips, her hands tangled in my hair, pulling lightly on the ends. I loved that.

"No arguments here, I love it" I smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" she grinned and moved her hands inside my white t-shirt, pulling it off over my head, running her nails over my chest and stomach. She pushed me on the bed and unbuttoned my jeans, leaving me in just my gray boxers.

My hands were running over her hips and back, I reached for the clasp of her bra and unhooked it quickly, I was getting good at it over time. I discarded her bra to the side and moved my hands to her boobs, I loved the fact that they fitted perfectly in my palms. She was straddling my lap, her breasts hung over my chest as I moved down a bit to kiss and lap at them, she moaned loudly and grounded her hips to mine, making me groan.

I flipped us on the bed and lowered her shorts in just one tug, immediately moving my fingers forward to her soft, wet folds, moving my thumb in circles. She took my boxers from my hips and moved them down my legs, pushing them to the floor.

I slid two fingers into her, making Bella groan and push her hips into my hand. She moved her hands and groped at me, finally taking my shaft into her hand and moving it up and down hard. I growled and removed my fingers from her, she looked at me confused. I smirked and kissed her, grabbing both her hands and locking her wrists over her head with my right hand. I guided myself into Bella and pushed in slowly, both of us moaning loud, she wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me deeper. I started to thrust harder, kissing her neck. Her moans and groans were driving me crazy, I started nipping lightly at her neck, but I was holding back.

Bella kept on moaning and started to move her hips in sync with mine; I could feel her getting tighter, her walls quivering until she pushed my hips against hers with her feet behind the small of my back. I stood, immobile, feeling her muscles spasm and contract deliciously around me, while she screamed in bliss. I was so close too and I have no idea what came into me in that moment but I plunged hard into her a few more times and bit the side of her neck, effectible marking Bella with my teeth. I came so hard into her, my bite made her scream again and squeeze me some more, indicating that she had actually liked it.

"God I love you" I panted against her lips, kissing her one more time before pulling out.

"I love you too" she smiled and cuddled into my side, and there was when I saw the angry red mark on her neck.

"I'm so sorry for that, love" I said, lightly skimming my knuckles over the mark.

"I liked it" Bella smiled "you should do it more often" she smirked.

"Are you serious?" I asked surprised.

"Yes!" she nodded and stood up from the bed "I need a shower, wanna come?"

"I do!" I said, smirking at the double mining, and followed her into the bathroom, wrapping my arms around her waist "this is the best Valentine's Day ever!" I smiled and kissed the mark I left on her neck.

--

_**Review Please! Reviews get you an Edward bringing chocolate!!**_


	6. Fashion Show

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any**____**Twilight characters, but, of course, I own my imagination…and my love for geeks.**_

_**AN: apparently, I can't have enough of our geeky gamer Edward and his growing relationship with Bella, so here I have another treat for you!**_

_**EPOV**_

I was sitting on the couch at my apartment, playing Metal Gear Solid with Jasper by my side; we were sort of waiting for orders, hiding inside some boxes. It was Saturday night and we were all home, Alice said she had an announcement to make, so we got together for dinner and games.

Bella and Alice were in the kitchen, we had already eaten pizza for dinner and Bella had made cupcakes for dessert, she and my sister were decorating them with white frosting and M&Ms. I had been worried when Alice said she had news, I love her and Jasper too, but I panicked, afraid she might told us she was pregnant or something like that. Bella had tried to calm me down, she said that everything would be alright and such. She had the best way to make me relax, sex, hot shower and sex all over again. It worked like a charm.

So we were all home now, ready to listen to what Alice had to tell us. The girls walked into the living room, Bella carrying a tray full of lemon cupcakes covered in colorful candies. Bella set the tray on the coffee table and sat on my lap, kissing my lips quickly before licking the frosting from the top of her cupcake. Alice took the Xbox control from Jasper's hands and pushed pause, she then turned around to face us all.

"I have news" she smiled "good news, some of the local fashion stores are planning a fashion show and they asked me to show my collection on the runaway next Saturday night" she grinned clapping her hands together.

"Baby, that's amazing!" Jasper said, standing up to hug her close and giving her a peck on the lips. Bella and I both congratulated her too.

"Hold on, I'm not done" Alice continued "I already hired three models for the exhibition, but I'm supposed to show four pieces"

"Wait, you need another model" I said.

"I know that, brother, you might be the smartest one of the Cullen children but I can sum too, you know" she smirked "actually I was hoping Bella would wear my final dress on the runaway" she asked.

"What?" Bella said, confused.

"Yes, Bella, I want you to model my favorite dress on the runaway"

"But, Alice, I don't have the body of a model and I will probably fall on my face walking in heels!" Bella stated.

"You don't need to be tall and skeleton skinny to model my clothing, you know that, and that dress would look incredible on you, please" she pleaded "I'll even let you wear flats if I can't talk you into the heels"

"Alice…" Bella said, not really convinced.

"Pleeeeeease" Alice used her cutest, biggest puppy eyes.

"Ok, fine!" Bella agreed "I hate it when you do that"

"So do I" Jasper agreed.

"It gets you to say yes"

"Yeah, that's why I hate it" she chuckled.

We finished talking about Alice's first break on fashion while Jasper and I kept on playing, it was hard to fight soldiers with Bella still seated on my lap, but I didn't want her to move. Playing got extra harder when she started running her fingers in my hair but I still managed to beat Jasper.

They both went home after I won the second time. Bella and I got to bed, I could tell she was nervous about agreeing to help Alice with the show, she always thought that she wasn't the gorgeous, beautiful and sexy as hell woman I saw every minute I was with her.

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Edward" she stated, her head rested on my arm.

"Bella, you'll do great, Alice is so excited about all this and you wearing the last dress of her show means a lot to her" I said, kissing her hair line.

"I know it does, and that's why I'm afraid to screw it up for her"

"You won't, love, you'll be great, and Alice said you could wear flats, right?" I teased her.

Bella smiled and poked my ribs and tickling me, moving up to straddle my hips, grinding into me. I knew I had won when she moaned and bended down to kiss me; I rolled us to the side and slid into her again with a slow, teasing thrust.

The next few days went by in a blur, between classes, homework and helping Alice with the show. I had barely seen Bella, Alice said she wanted the whole runaway look to be a surprise and my girlfriend had agreed with her, she wouldn't even tell me a thing about it.

The day of the show had arrived, Jasper and I had been recruited to help around with the transportation, stage building and music, Jasper was loading shoe boxes, garment bags and make up cases on my Volvo and I was programming a nice set list for Alice's show. I had decided on a few songs I knew Alice loved but I used one of my own favorites for the time Bella took the runway, funny enough, the song I chose for her was _Cherry Bomb_ by _The Runways_, because Bella was my Cherry Bomb.

Five other designers had showed their clothes on the runaway when it was Alice turn to show hers. She was nervous for sure, but my sister was so excited about all this that she couldn't contain herself. I was settling the lights and music in the DJ booth while Jasper was recording the show in a DVD for my parents, mom was so proud about Alice's first break. My sister wanted two warm white lights and a pink one pointing to the start of the runaway.

The first model came out wearing a green and gray short dress; the second one had a black and white set of skirt and top; and the third one had purple and silver cocktail dress. The first songs had rolled and the first part of _Cherry Bomb_ started to sound out of the speakers.

That was when I saw her, my Bella; my sweet, lovely, gorgeous Bella was turned into the most amazing sex kitten ever. She was wearing a short strapless burgundy dress with a black band around her ribs, black satin pumps with a black flower on top, wild wavy hair going down her back and black mascara with light red lipstick. She was a vision, a scorching hot vision.

She was walking down the runaway when she saw me on the DJ booth, she smirked at my dumbfound face and winked at me. I heard some of the comments other men were making about how fuckable my girlfriend looked. That should had bothered me but I couldn't quite care, I didn't mind those lowlifes thinking all that, because I knew Bella was coming home to me that night and every night.

I smirked back at her and mouthed _"want you"_ at her, she smiled and moved back to the end of the runway, when she went backstage, Alice walked out, with Bella by the hand to make the last stride of the show. Everyone clapped at my sister, both Jasper and I cheered proudly, I felt the pride course trough me for both my amazing sister, who had done every piece from scratch and for my beautiful girlfriend who looked incredible, even more than any ordinary day, and it was a sort of a primal pride, the knowledge that that dazzling woman was mine.

The show was over and Alice ran into Jasper's arms, jumping up and down in excitement. I went to hug my sister after leaving the DJ booth.

"It was amazing, Alice!" I said as I hugged her tightly.

"Thanks" she smiled "the music was great, the lights too" she said "did you liked Bella's look?" the pixie smirked.

"Yes, I did" I nodded, noticing Bella was nowhere to be seen "where is she, Al?"

"She's in the changing room; she said she needed to get her flats" _Oh, no, she wasn't taking anything off without me there._

"Ok, I'm gonna go get her" I said, moving through the crowd, leaving Alice and Jasper to celebrate together.

I got to the changing room and knocked on the door, but nobody answered, the music was way too loud. I opened the door slightly to check inside, when I saw Bella alone in the room, taking her pumps off. The lights were very low and she was standing in front of the mirror, leaning on the makeup table to take off the pumps.

"Oh, no, you won't" I said as I walked in and locked the door behind me.

"Edward!" she squeaked "you scared me!" she said, looking at me on the mirror she was standing in front of.

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to scare you at all" I said and started walking towards her. I felt like I was stalking her, my sweet little prey.

I walked towards her, wrapping my arms around her hips and pushing her lightly against me. She sighed and rubbed her back against my chest while I kissed the side of her neck.

"Did you like the look?" she asked.

"Of course I did, love, can't you tell?" I teased, pushing her against my boner. She moaned and leaned her hands on the makeup table in front of her, pressing her ass on my hard even more.

"Glad you liked it, Edward" she smiled at me over her shoulder "I was so nervous and afraid I would mess it up for Alice" she confessed.

"Baby, you were perfect" I said, yanking her up to kiss her neck again "everyone loved the dresses and many, many men were drooling at you, me included" I smirked.

She giggled and turned her head to kiss me, rubbing her ass against me and lifting her hand to pull my hair. She knew that disarmed me completely.

I was kissing her hard and pushing my hips into hers, I wanted her but I was sure we weren´t making it home before I had to have her and I had the feeling that Bella felt the same way.

"Edward, I really want you now" she smiled and started to unzip the side of the dress "if something happens to this dress Alice will kill us both" she explained, I laughed and nodded. She took off the dress and stood there in a little black lace hipster, her black heels and nothing else. I was done for; I tore at my blue and green striped shirt and the gray t-shirt under it. She tried to turn around, her hands going for my jeans but I stopped her.

"Ah, ah, you turn around" I smirked and pushed her hands on the makeup table, leaving her ass up and against my hard; I unzipped my jeans and pulled them down along with my boxers. I heard Bella moan and push against me "no, love, I'm in charge here"

She smirked at me and nodded. I started kissing her back and her shoulders, moving my right hand to her hot core, stroking her a little before moving her underwear to the side "You are dripping, love" I moaned and rubbed mi fingers against her folds.

"Since I saw you looking at me on the runaway" she moaned while I pushed my fingers into her "please, Edward" she said.

As I can't deny her anything, I complied. I slipped her underwear off and stood behind her, rubbing her folds with my head before pushing in slowly. Bella smiled and moaned, her head hanging forwards while I slipped out and thrust in again, going harder.

My hips were moving in and out of her, Bella moaned loudly and pushed her ass against me in time with my thrusts. I grunted and took a fistful of her hair, yanking her up to my chest, she screamed and smiled.

"I love it when you get rough" she said and kissed my neck.

"I love you" I answered and moved my right hand to her core, rubbing my fingers on her clit. She moaned and pushed harder on me.

"God, I love you too" she said and I could feel her tighten up all around me before she exploded, moaning at an earsplitting volume and fell forward with both her hands on the table. I smiled and shoved myself harder into her, digging my fingers into her hips, finally spilling into my Bella, grunting and moaning.

We were both breathing hard when I pulled out of her, kissing her back once again. We got dressed; Bella grabbed her dark skinny jeans and a black t-shirt along with her Chucks. She folded the dress and packed into the garment bag that Alice had given to her.

We went outside and looked for the guys, Alice was talking with some people, and they looked like they were from the fashion industry. Jasper was standing by the bar, a beer in his hand; he looked at me knowingly and congratulated Bella for the show.

Men still looked at my girlfriend, but I didn't care, I knew Bella loved me, and I loved her.

_**Reviews get you **__**happy and rough Edwards, so review guys!**_


	7. Merry Christmas, babe!

_**AN: hey! So, since I had finals and the dance studio I go to had the annual recital around Christmas, I couldn't give Bella and Edward a Christmassy chapter, but here it comes now!**__** Oh, and BTW, our dance show was amazing!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

EPOV

Christmas break was finally here, I needed it so badly, I mean, between classes, my new free lance web design job, helping Alice with her fashion shows and stuff; I was in desperate need of a break.

Alice, Jasper, Bella and I were going to my parent's home up in Forks, Washington. I was excited about my parents meeting Bella, we've been dating for about a year now and when my mom called me and Alice to tell us to come home for Christmas she insisted on getting Bella and Jasper over too.

Jasper had nothing to be worried about, he had always been around my family, we've been best friends since elementary school. Bella, on the other hand, was worried about meeting them. She just had to face my parents though since Emmett had to go with Rosalie, his fiancée, to her parent's home for Christmas.

Bella got more and more anxious as days went by, she knew that her family had plans for Christmas, her mom and step-father were going to New York to spend the break with Phil's sister and nieces, and her dad was spending it working and fishing with his best friend Harry, so she was free to come with us, but she was still scared.

Alice and Jasper came over Friday morning, the day before Christmas Eve; we were all going together to the airport, we took a cab with them and got to the airport, Jasper and I went to check our luggage while Alice dragged Bella to raid the free shop for makeup, perfume and such.

"Alice" I said, nodding to the bags in her hand.

"Stocking fillers!" she smiled "don't worry, I got you something too!"

I rolled my eyes at her; she never knew when to stop every time she stood next to a makeup stand. Bella took my hand and we went to get ourselves checked in, we boarded and got to our seats. Bella took out a book to distract herself, she always got nervous about flying, I sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and humming quietly.

We must have fallen asleep at some point because a couple of hours later we were arriving to Seattle. We got off the plane with Alice and Jasper and took a taxi to Forks. I loved to see Bella looking out the window, she smiled and seamed enchanted by the place I grew up in.

"Edward, this place is beautiful!" she smiled.

"I like it a lot better now that you are here" I smirked. She grinned and continued staring out, mesmerized by the tall green trees covered in white snow along the road.

When we finally got to my parent's house, we got the baggage out of the cab and headed in. My mom rushed out of the kitchen and hugged Alice and me, she then hugged Jasper and looked at Bella, smiling at her, and I went to her side and took her hand.

"Mom, this is Bella" I smiled.

"Hello, dear" my mother smiled and hugged Bella.

"Hi, Ms Cullen" my girlfriend smiled.

"Oh, call me Esme, honey" mom grinned "my, you're so pretty" she said and winked at me, Bella blushed lightly.

"Thank you" Bella smiled.

"Well, you don't have to say thanks when people speak the truth, dear!" mom joked "now go get settle, Carlisle will be home in a while and I'm already starting dinner" she commanded. My mom loved to cook, it was her favorite thing to do after her job, she was an architect and my dad was the Chief at Forks General Hospital, sometimes they called him from Seattle Grace to perform some operations.

We all went upstairs, Alice and Jasper going to her old bedroom and Bella and I going to mine. I knew I was going to be embarrassed as soon as Bella walked in; my room had blue walls that were covered in movie posters, huge bookshelf filled to the top with books and comics, action figures, games and other geeky stuff.

"Go on, you can laugh" I said.

"Why would I laugh?" Bella asked.

"Because this is the room of a teenage geek!" I chuckled.

"No, this is my boyfriend's room" she smirked and walked up to me; she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I moved my hands to her hips, bringing her closer to me.

"Wow, I've never had a girl in my room when I was in high school" I said sheepishly.

"Why not?"

"Look around, love, I was a complete nerd, my only friend was Jasper, and girls kind of ran from me" I explained.

"It's their lost" she shrugged her shoulders and kissed me again.

"Edward, honey, can you and Bella run to the store for a minute?" my mom called from the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah" I said, separating from Bella and taking her hand "you mind?" I asked her.

"Of course not! I want to see more of this town!" she grinned.

When we got to the kitchen, my mom gave us a list with the things we had to get and the keys to her SUV. We drove to the grocery store and got in, there were hardly any costumers in, Christmas being a day away.

I was at the rice alley, picking up some boxes for the risotto my mother was making while Bella picked up some Ice cream.

"Cullen, is that you?" I heard, dreading turning my head to look at the person talking to me.

"Hey, Mike" I said, no humor in my voice. Mike Newton had made my life miserable since he came to town, he would bully me constantly, pulled pranks on me and all that jazz. I really hated him growing up.

"Well it is you!" he grinned maliciously "what are you doing here? I heard you and your big brains were gone to Dartmouth"

"Yes, I did, I'm here to spend Christmas with my family" I said emotionless.

"Hey, babe, your mom didn't say which ice cream flavor she wanted, I grabbed caramel vanilla and cream, will that be ok?" Bella asked, staring down at the list, not realizing I had company.

My blood boiled when I noticed Mike staring at Bella from head to toe, she was wearing some dark skinny jeans, black Ugg boots, a gray v neck sweater and a green double breasted knit jacket. She always looked amazing to me and I always wanted her, but that scumbag staring at my Bella made me want to punch him in the face. I decided against it and instead, I introduced him to my stunning girlfriend.

"Oh, sorry" she said, placing the ice cream pints in the cart.

"Mike, this is my girlfriend Bella" I said "Bella, this is Mike, we went to school together" I explained. They shook hands; I could see Mike trying to peek down her sweater. _Yep, I still hated his guts…_

Mike excused himself after that and left, I couldn't help myself, I grabbed Bella's neck, lacing my fingers in her hair and kissed her hard.

"What was that for?" she asked when our lips broke apart, our foreheads resting on each other's.

"He used to make my life a living hell, I know it's silly, but I'm happy that he got to see that now I have the gorgeous, smart, sweet girlfriend" I smiled.

"I like it when you brag about me" she smirked.

We finished shopping and went back home. My dad had already arrived, he was in the kitchen with mom when we started to unload the SUV, and he came to help us when he saw Bella.

"Hello" he said, extending his hand "I'm Carlisle"

"Hi, I'm Bella" she smiled, shaking hands with my dad.

"Hi son!" he said and came to hug me "welcome home, guys" he said, looking at me and Bella, she smiled and thanked him. After that we finished putting the groceries away and went upstairs to get ready for dinner.

Alice and Jasper went downstairs to help out with the table and stuff, Alice loved to decorate and set the table, Jasper just did as told, it was kind of fun to look at.

Bella started to unpack; she took out her toiletries bag, some clothes and towels while I did the same, she kissed my cheek and went to my bathroom. I could hear the water running and all I could think of was how impossible this would have been just a few years ago. I couldn't believe that I had such an amazing girlfriend, coming home for Christmas with me and staying in my old room.

I was lost in thought when Bella came back into my room, all wet and only covered in an orange towel, I smirked and decided that, since everyone was downstairs we could have some fun.

She closed the door behind her and I went to stand in front of her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Hi" she said and stepped on her toes to kiss me "You have to shower, you know" she added.

"We can take a little d-tour, don't you think?" I suggested as my hands caressed her breast over her fluffy towel, her strawberry shampoo smelled so good.

"As much as I want to, Edward, you have to get ready for dinner"

"But I-" she interrupted me with a kiss.

"Get ready, I'll go help downstairs, we can have fun after dinner" she said going to out on her clothes. I love to see her getting ready, I don't know why, but now I had to get a shower.

I grabbed my toiletries bag and towels and headed to the shower. After that, I put on some jeans, my blue Converse shoes and a gray hoodie.

When I came downstairs we all sat down on the table and had dinner. It was amazing as always, my mom was a great cook. Alice talked about her shows and her new collection, Mom and dad talked about their jobs and stuff and they asked Bella about her family and school. I was afraid she might have felt uncomfortable but she smiled trough and answered in kind, assuring that she was fine with my parents asking her stuff.

We had dessert; my mom had made an incredible apple pie with ice cream. After that we helped out with the kitchen and both mom and dad went to bed. Alice, Jasper, Bella and I sat down for a movie in the living room, curling on the couch.

The movie was almost over when I started to feel Bella's hand on my thigh under the blue blanket, creeping higher to my already hardening shaft. I had to suppress a moan when she groped me and squeezed lightly. She looked into my eyes smirking and continued watching the movie. "_Tease!_" I thought.

The movie ended and we all went upstairs to bed. Bella and I got into my room, I locked the door behind me and pushed her on my bed, pressing my hard on against the seam of her jeans.

"It's not nice to tease like that" I whispered in her ear while kissing her neck. She moaned quietly at my actions and pushed her hips harder into mine.

She pushed on my shoulders and moved on me, straddling my hips. She took off her blue Henley shirt over her head "Who said I was teasing?" she smirked.

I sat up and took my hoodie and my t-shirt quickly as she stood up to toe off her purple flats and slide her skinny jeans down her legs. She came back to bed in her light blue and black polka dot boyshorts and black cotton bra. I grinned and swiftly took off my jeans.

She straddled me again and kissed me while I ran my hands all over her back and ass. She groped me and kissed my neck, I moaned and then I remembered that we were at my old room and that the house was full of people.

"Bella, love, we have to be quiet" I whispered.

"I know" she smiled and slipped my boxers off, pumping me lightly in her hand. I sighed in delight and unclasped her bra, rubbing and licking her breasts.

She took her boyshorts off and came back on top of me, I moved my fingers to her wet folds and caressed her lightly, I did moan at that, I couldn't help it.

She sighed and moved my hand to her hip, she grabbed me and pumped me some more before sliding me in with one downward move. I saw her bit her lower lip, trying to keep quiet. _This is gonna be hard…_

She started a slow pace going up and down on me, my hands helped her movements as her own used my chest for leverage. She went like that for a few minutes but soon it became too much and we had to pick up the pace. She began bouncing on me much faster and harder, I was fighting the need to moan out loud how good it felt and I could tell Bella was trying hard to be silent too.

She looked deep into my eyes "so close" she whispered in a groan.

"Me too" I grunted "let go"

I saw her move her fingers to her clit and rub in tight circles, effectible making her come with a loud gasp. As soon as felt her muscles constricting wonderfully around me I came too, spilling into her and bringing her down to kiss her lazily as we tried to catch our breath.

We got under the covers, Bella's head on my chest as I played with her matted sex hair.

"This is the first time anyone has sex on this bed" I laughed. She giggled.

"Mmmm, how about the desk?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

"That's still virgin too"

"Well, not for long!" she said and climbed out of bed to sit on the desk with her long legs open for me.

I shot out of bed and went to deflower my old childhood desk.

The following days were great, my family loved Bella. It was the best Christmas. Yet…

_**Review Guys! Reviews get you Holyday Edwards!**_


End file.
